Pinkie Promises
by dangersofsexting
Summary: Finn dumps Rachel; Santana suddenly decides Rachel is worth her time; Mr Shue meddles around the drama maybe a little too much.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She could tell he didn't want to, so she paused. She shook her head slightly. He sighed in relief and made a move for his coat.

"Remember?" she started and he looked back over at Rachel. Her eyes were wide and glassy with tears. "Remember when you told me I'd find someone who'd love me," she stuttered and cleared her throat, "because of all my faults?" She stared at him unblinkingly. Will sighed again, tilting his head to look at her.

"I remember, Rachel. And what I said is still true."

"Then where is he?" she demanded loudly. A tear fell onto her cheek. Another followed. His office was silent. Rachel savagely wiped her face. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice turning to a whisper. She looked up at Will, who was looking intently at her, with a gaze both distressed and conflicted.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he said carefully. She wanted to make a joke about having to sit in the backseat, but she knew her voice was too shaky for joking. Rachel found it odd that Will didn't hug her, or try to comfort her at all. But she walked in stride with him to the faculty parking lot. They didn't speak, except when Rachel thanked him for opening the passenger door for her. Rachel was lost in her own thoughts until the car stopped at a coffeehouse.

"Mr. Shue?" she asked.

"You wait here, I'm going to get us some hot chocolate," he said, smiling. To be honest, Will had no idea what to do with someone crying. He used to always make hot tea for Terri. He figured hot chocolate would have to do. Rachel sat in the car, smiling to herself, feeling safe in the confines of a car that smelled like Mr. Shuester's cologne and coffee.

"They made it with soy milk with extra marshmallows," Mr. Shue said, handing her a large cup before sitting back down with his own.

"It's perfect," Rachel purred, putting her mouth to the lid. Will attended to his own cup but paused before putting the key back in the ignition.

"I care about you a lot, Rachel," he was staring straight ahead as he said this. She sipped her drink soundlessly. "I hate seeing you like this. I hate that the guys you chose keep making you cry. All I can say is that...they're wrong for you." He looked at her this time. "And I'm..." he swallowed. He shook his head. "Sorry," he started the car. Rachel was confused, but touched. She reached over to him and touched his arm.

"Thank you." Their eyes met. Will looked back to the road, and they didn't say anything else the rest of the trip.

* * *

"So, I have some bad news guys," Mr. Shue said as he walked into glee club rehearsal. He wasn't surprised to see that Rachel was now sitting next to Kurt and that the seat next to Finn was unoccupied. He wasn't surprised, but it made him happy that at least Rachel wasn't the one sitting alone. "I have to cancel pizza party at my place."

"Oh damn," said Mercedes sarcastically. "And I was really looking forward to spending my Saturday night listening to Rachel bleat." Rachel glared over at Mercedes, who was high fiving Artie.

"My place is kind of flooded from last night's storm. So we'll just have to get together another week." He said, before disappearing into his office

"Not a problem, Mr. Shuester," said Rachel, raising her hand and standing up from her chair. "I have a substantial amount of musicals, and though vegan, I have nothing against ordering pizzas for everyone at my place Saturday."

"Wow...I'd prefer pizza in Mr. Shue's flooded basement," Quinn said, filing her nails.

"Don't your dads usually make you play scrabble on Saturday?" Finn piped up. "Not that I've ever played," he mumbled when Puck raised an eyebrow. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"My dads are away for the weekend actually." Quinn nudged Puck, who nodded at her. Even Kurt caught on to the significance of a weekend parent-free, even if it was at Rachel Berry's household.

"Away?" he said, attempting and failing at hiding his interest.

"Guys, let's focus," Mr. Shue said, reemerging from his office with sheet music. "Whoever wants to go to Rachel's Saturday can, alright? Now let's get started.

* * *

"Rachel," she heard a voice in her ear and felt Santana's arm snake around her neck.

"This is the middle of the day, people will see you talking to me," Rachel told the Latina as she shrugged her arm off her shoulders.

"Why should I care when we're friends?" Santana grinned but had an evil glint in her eye. Rachel rolled her eyes but continued walking.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"So…your dads are away for the weekend?" she asked.

"Look, you don't have to come to the glee club thing Saturday, it's fine," Rachel said, who was now working on her locker combination.

"No, listen," Santana's voice lowered and Rachel turned her attention away from the mirror in her locker. "I know how much break ups suck," she was looking past Rachel now, and Rachel looked behind to her to see what Santana was gazing at. She saw Brittany leaning down to drink from the water fountain, Artie pushing the button for her and spraying her in the face. The duo dissolved in giggles. Rachel turned back around. "Sometimes, you just need to party. With your friends."

"So…you're coming?"

"Of course. But I have something a little different in mind than pizza and movies." She offered Rachel her pinkie. Rachel looked around the hallway. It was still full of students. She hesitated, but wrapped her pinkie around Santana's, who grinned.

* * *

"Now, let's talk about what you'll wear Saturday," she was saying when they passed Finn. Rachel blatantly ignored his stare, but Santana made eye contact and smirked at him as they passed.

"What's your deal?" Finn hissed at Santana during Spanish class. Rolling her eyes, Santana turned to him.

"What are you talking about, frankenteen?"

"I break up with Rachel, and now you're like, befriending her? Why?" Santana glanced at Mr. Shue, who was chalking up the board with Spanish verbs. She twirled her ponytail coolly before replying to Finn.

"Your little breakup has nothing to do with it. Rachel may dress like a polly pocket, but she's not that bad." Santana looked down at her nails and studied her cuticles. "This conversation is boring me." Finn kept staring at her, so she sighed and added, "Didn't you spend weeks trying to convince glee club that Rachel's cool? Maybe you were right."

"Santana!" Mr. Shue commanded from the front of the classroom. "Eyes up here." Santana shrugged at Finn and turned back to the board.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel awoke Saturday morning to a text message. She didn't mean to sleep until 11, which was an absurdly late hour compared to her normal schedule, but she was not on her normal schedule. Rachel was on her break-up schedule, which she believed allowed crying and eating excessive amounts of junk food (like she did last night) and waking up far after her normal six am alarm, like today. The text message was from an unknown number. It read: Hey berry, it's Santana. Puck gave me your #. I'm coming over at 6 tonight, sound good?" Confused, Rachel discarded her phone on her unmade bed and left to take a shower. She almost got to the bathroom before deciding that her break-up regimen at least allowed for arranging her social life and making her bed.

* * *

Will Shuester had a pile of Spanish tests to grade, and an even larger pile of sheet music to sight read. He also had soaking wet floors and a plumber who was an hour and a half late. It was almost seven by the time he showed his face, and Will did not even attempt to fake a smile as he greeted the plumber at the door. He had been inside his apartment all day, and frankly, he was driving himself insane. He couldn't get the plumber out fast enough. He jumped in his car as soon as the pipes were fixed; excited just to leave his place and drive around. He thought about going to the bar, but decided to waste some gas driving around and listening to the radio. He had been at it almost an hour when he saw the unmistakable signs of a party down the street from Rachel Berry's house. Actually… the party seemed to be _at _Rachel Berry's house.

* * *

A few hours earlier~

"Come out already! I think Quinn and Sam just got here!" Santana pounded on the bathroom door while peering out the window.

"I just don't think this look is…me…" Rachel said hesitantly.  
"Of course it isn't you, they're my clothes!" said Santana. Rachel cautiously opened the door and stepped out into her bedroom.

"It's…better than you." Santana crossed her arms and nodded. "I'm impressed." Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. Ripped jeans, low cut tank top adorned in sequins,

"these are clothes they sell at those stores with the low lighting and super strong cologne," she observed.

"Hollister," Santana muttered, rolling her eyes. "Now let me do your eye makeup."

"You're not going to wear your uniform?" Rachel asked Santana, who was wearing a very glittery, very short black dress and began prodding Rachel's eyelid with a big black pencil.

"No one's going to forget I'm a cheerio," she replied. They sat in silence as she finished Rachel's make up. "Ta dah!" She said, holding a compact mirror up to Rachel's face. Rachel only had a second to look at the overall effect of her makeover before she heard the unmistakable sounds of a car pulling into her driveway.

"Someone is _definitely_ here," she said, nodding to Santana. They both leapt from her bed and rushed to the door. Rachel felt giddy. It felt good to be hanging out with someone other than Finn, talking to someone about something other than Finn; hopefully she could begin to forget about Finn. Rachel eagerly opened the door and Santana curled into the doorway next to her.

"Hello ladies," Puck drawled, lifting his right arm and displaying a case of beer. Rachel opened her mouth, but no words came out. Santana shot her a glance.

"Why thank you, Puckerman," Santana said, greedily snatching the case from his fist. "But haven't you heard that it's bad manners to arrive early?" she teased.

"Don't worry… someone has to get this party started," he said to Santana, who was heading into the kitchen. Puck's eyes lingered on her figure.

"Here," Rachel said, dropping her ipod into his hands. "The hook-up is over there," she motioned toward the stereo in the corner of her massive living room. She hurriedly followed Santana into the kitchen, where she was pulling bottles out of her cheerio's duffel. "Santana?"

"Oh, don't be such a Berry," she scolded. "Whoops," she said, looking up at Rachel when she realized what she said. "It's something we used to say on the squad…" she mumbled.

"I just didn't think there'd be that much alcohol. Do we have everyone's insurance policies if we have to go to the hospital?" Santana laughed, but Rachel was serious.

"Don't worry. The guys can hold their liquor and we won't even drink that much." Rachel didn't look convinced. "Ok. What's the deal." Santana set the last bottle onto the table, something tall with a gold label, and looked seriously at Rachel.

"Suddenly, we're friends, suddenly we're drinking, suddenly we're partying…" Rachel was trying to wrap her head around the past 2 days. "Are we going to stop talking after the party's over and my dads get home?" Santana put her hand on her hip.

"First of all, you're wearing my clothes, which is like, very rare. I don't let just anyone into my garments. Second of all, haven't you noticed less taunting in the halls? Less nicknames? Or were you too entranced by Finnessa to tell?" Rachel thought back. She couldn't really recall the last time that Santana called her a name. "Second of all, I told you. Break ups are hard. You're going to thank me for this." She started twisting the cap off a bottle on the counter. "And for this," She grinned, pouring two shots. They toasted, and Rachel winced at the taste.

"No fair. Shots without me?" Puck whined. The stereo in the living room started booming with a rap song. "Also…I may have bought some music for the party…" Puck said to Rachel, expecting some violent reaction. Instead, she playfully nudged him and poured him a shot.

"To two good looking Jews!" Puck said, raising his glass. Santana protested. "And one very good looking latina!" he corrected. They toasted.

In a matter of minutes, the rest of glee club, girls Rachel recognized from the Cheerio's, and a few random other people flooded Rachel's house. Rachel figured she would try a sip of everything and she suddenly felt incredibly close to everyone.

"I love you!" she shouted at Mike Chang, who was exiting the bathroom. He was still drying his hands on his jeans when she enveloped him in a hug. Eyes wide, he patted her on the back.

"C'mon Berry," Santana said, pulling Rachel away from Mike, who mimed bowing to Santana. "You know, you're a lot of fun drunk," she said, smiling. Rachel couldn't remember the last time Santana smiled at her without making a joke about her wardrobe, her hands, her voice, or by calling her Treasure Trail first.

"You're really pretty," she told Santana. Santana looked down at the party from the upstairs balcony and looked back at Rachel.

"You're pretty drunk," she replied. They stared at each other for a minute, and without knowing who started it, both burst out into fits of laughter.


End file.
